Mon amour de vacances
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Etudiante à l'université de Washington, Elena rentre à Mystic Falls pour les vacances d'été. Elle y rencontre Kol, plus jeune fils d'une riche famille anglaise qui s'est installé dans la petite ville. Se remettant tous deux d'une rupture difficile, ils vont passer l'été à se connaître, mais la canicule qui frappe Mystic Falls va faire naître en eux un désir longtemps inassouvi !


**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.**

**O.S choisit par mon amie ****NikkiHeart666****. Parmi tous mes projets en cours, voici donc celui qu'elle a choisit. **

**Je vous préviens, cet O.S est particulièrement sexy et chaud. Les personnages sont tous humains, je sors du contexte fantastique et surnaturel.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mon amour de vacances !**

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Eté 2012 !**_

**Elena Gilbert, une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans, était de retour dans sa ville natale pour les vacances d'été. Etudiante en littérature, dans l'une des universités les plus côtés de Washington, Elena avait réussit avec brio ses partiels de fin d'année. Elle passait largement en troisième année, et ces deux mois de vacances étaient plus que bienvenue. Elle allait non seulement revoir sa famille, mais elle allait surtout s'éloigner de son ex petit ami, Mason Lockwood. Ils étaient sortit ensemble pendant presque deux ans, mais le surprendre en train d'embrasser – à moitié nu et dans un lit – une autre fille avait été la goutte d'eau en trop. Elle avait immédiatement mit fin à leur histoire.**

**De retour chez elle, Elena ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il fasse une chaleur aussi intense. Trois jours après son retour chez ses parents, l'état de canicule avait été annoncé. Au placard les pulls, les jeans, les t-shirt à manche longues, et même les baskets. Après avoir passée deux jours entiers à ne rien faire d'autres que dormir, ou bien traîner devant la télé, Elena décida de sortir. Malheureusement, aucuns de ses amis n'étaient de retour. Ils ne revenaient que dans les prochains jours de leurs facs respectives. La température étant de trente-neuf degrés, Elena enfila un bikini couleur fuchsia, puis une robe bustier d'été ainsi qu'une paire de sandale. Préparant un sac, elle y mit une serviette de bain, de la crème solaire puis descendit à la cuisine où elle sortit une bouteille d'eau très fraîche, qu'elle glissa dans son sac. Mettant ses lunettes de soleil, elle quitta la maison et monta dans sa voiture en direction du lac Wickery, non loin des chutes d'eau. **

**Elle s'attendait à ce que l'endroit grouille de jeunes de son âge, voulant se baigner pour parer à la chaleur, mais non, aucun adolescent n'était là. Elena haussa les épaules et sortit de sa voiture après avoir coupé le moteur. Attrapant son sac, elle sortit sa serviette de bain et l'installa sur une partie du rivage qui n'était pas envahit par les pierres. Elle trouva l'emplacement idéal, non loin de sa voiture, puis, ôta sa robe et s'enduisit de crème afin de ne pas attraper de coup de soleil. Elle enleva la pince qui retenait ses cheveux. Avalant une longue rasade d'eau fraîche, Elena mit un pied dans l'eau. Le contraste de la température de l'eau sur la chaleur qui régnait grisa Elena. Lorsque l'eau lui arriva jusqu'au buste, Elena s'immergea dans l'eau. Elle en ressortit au bout de quelques minutes. Ce bain lui faisait lui plus grand bien. Meilleur que si elle prenait un bain dans sa baignoire. Ici, dans ce lac, elle pourrait nager, détendre ses muscles et surtout ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle.**

**A mesure qu'elle faisait des brasses, Elena ne remarqua pas que l'endroit n'était pas si désert que ça. Non loin, quelqu'un courrait, vêtu d'un short, d'un débardeur, d'une casquette et d'une paire de basket. Il portait un sac à dos sur les épaules et avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il ne semblait pas faire attention à la chaleur presque insoutenable. Son côté londonien n'était pourtant pas habitué à cette température, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait surtout l'habitude de passer ses vacances d'hivers dans un pays chaud. Plus chaud que ce que donnait Mystic Falls à cet instant. Brun, un corps d'athlète et des yeux noisette, il s'était éclipsé du Manoir de sa famille pour se rendre au lac en courant. Il voulait s'éloigner. Ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler, et ses frères n'étaient pas là. Son frère Niklaus entretenait une relation avec une jeune étudiante de New-York, Finn était marié, père de famille et avec un bon travail à Chicago, et son autre frère Elijah était en mission humanitaire au Népal, ainsi que sa belle-sœur, Katherine Pierce. Sa jeune sœur Rebekah étant partit en Espagne avec son fiancé, le jeune homme ne voulait pas rester seul avec ses parents, surtout depuis la mort tragique de son plus jeune frère, Henrik, dans un accident de voiture trois ans plus tôt. Depuis ce jour, plus rien n'allait dans sa famille.**

**Arrivée au lac, il s'arrêta net en apercevant une silhouette nager dans les eaux. Remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête, il fronçant les yeux avant de reconnaitre la silhouette d'une femme. Il descendit la petite pente qui le mena au bord du lac. Au moment où il s'arrêta au niveau d'une voiture, une Porsche Panamera Turbo de couleur noir, la jeune femme qui nageait sortit de l'eau, en s'essorant les cheveux. Elle se stoppa à la vue du jeune homme.**

« Oh, je croyais que j'étais seule ! » dit Elena.

« Je viens d'arriver. » répondit-il en s'approchant. « Kol Mikaelson ! »

« Elena Gilbert ! » se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

« Oh, t'es la fille du toubib Grayson ! » constata-t-il.

« Lui-même ! » sourit-elle.

« Euh, ça t'embête si je me joins à toi pour une baignade ? » demanda-t-il.

« Fais comme chez toi ! » répondit-elle en souriant toujours.

**Il était vraiment canon. Elle était vraiment sexy. Kol détacha son regard d'elle pour déposer son sac à dos sur le sol terreux. Elena sortit sa bouteille d'eau de son sac et, pendant qu'elle buvait de petites gorgées, elle regarda le jeune homme défaire ses affaires, mettre une serviette de bain toute noire par terre, à côté de la sienne, puis, quand il enleva son débardeur, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Il était parfait en tout point. Il était même mieux bâtit que son ex. Il se retourna vers elle après qu'il eut ôté ses baskets pour être pieds nus.**

« Tu retournes piquer une tête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh euh, pas tout de suite. Je vais profiter de ce beau soleil pour bronzer un peu. » répondit-elle.

« D'accord, alors, à tout à l'heure ! » lui dit-il.

**Allongée sur sa serviette, ses lunettes de soleil sur le front, Elena regardait Kol nager avec… faim. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle avait rompus avec Mason, et elle était en manque de câlin… En manque de sexe. Ce corps si parfait, si musclé et si tentateur. Il était bâtit tel un athlète. Il devait avoir son âge. Lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de l'eau, elle remit vite ses lunettes de soleil et s'allongea sur sa serviette comme si de rien n'était.**

**Kol s'installa sur sa serviette et fouilla dans son sac à dos pour en sortir une gourde. Il but une longue rasade d'eau avant de ranger la gourde dans le sac.**

« Fais pas semblant de faire celle qui dort ! » dit-il à l'attention d'Elena.

**Il la regarda, et cette dernière sourit. Elle remonta à nouveau ses lunettes sur sa tête et rendit son regard au garçon.**

« Alors, c'est la première fois que je te vois dans cette ville, mais je sais que ta famille habite là depuis quelques mois ! » dit Elena.

« J'ai préféré resté à Londres avec ma jumelle. On a tous les deux été acceptés à Oxford alors on a préféré rester là-bas. » commença-t-il à expliquer. « Nos parents nous en ont voulus mais, on se fichait complètement de leur avis. Nos frères vivent en Amérique, l'un d'eux est tout le temps en mission humanitaire et depuis la mort d'Henrik, rien ne va plus. Mes parents passent soient leur temps à se disputer ou à nous éviter. Mon père travaille sans relâche maintenant qu'on est trop grand pour passer ses nerfs sur nous, et ma mère est devenue alcoolique. »

« Je suis désolé ! » dit Elena, sincère.

**Les larmes affluaient à ses yeux, mais Kol, qui s'en aperçu, s'empressa de les lui sécher du bout du pouce.**

« On se connait à peine, alors pas la peine de pleurer. » lui dit-il.

« Mets ça sur le dos du fait que je suis une fille sensible. » lui dit-elle.

« Parlons d'autre chose. » suggéra-t-il. « T'as un copain ? »

« Non, plus depuis des mois. » répondit-elle en reprenant le dessus sur sa sensibilité. « Et toi ? »

« Non plus. » répondit-il à son tour. « De petite copine je veux dire ! »

**Le sourire d'Elena s'agrandit. Elle se redressa pour remettre ses sandales. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Kol avant de se lever et de s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître. Kol se passa la langue sur ses lèvres en regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner. Elle avait un corps de déesse, et il ne pu s'empêcher de la comparer à son ex petite amie, Hayley. Elena était bien plus sexy, bien mieux sculptée et… diablement attirante. Mais il vivait en Angleterre et elle aux Etats-Unis. Mais c'était aussi les vacances d'étés, tout pouvait arriver. **

**Rien ne les empêché de s'amuser !**

**Quand Elena revint, elle ne se rallongea pas sur sa serviette. Elle retira ses sandales et se dirigea vers le lac. Elle mit un pied dans l'eau. Le deuxième. Elle s'arrêta pour se tourner à moitié vers Kol. D'un sourire en coin, elle l'incita à la rejoindre alors qu'elle s'immergea lentement jusqu'à disparaître entièrement sous l'eau. Ne voulant pas lui poser un lapin, face à cette invitation, Kol ne pu résister plus longtemps. Il la rejoignit en seulement quelques enjambées. Lorsqu'il fut dans l'eau, Elena se sentit attirer vers lui comme un aimant, et nagea jusqu'à lui. Quand ils furent face à face, leurs bouches se touchèrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ressentir un tel désir.**

**Ils étaient tout deux privés de sexe depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Peut-être était-ce uniquement physique, mais ce baiser était tellement bon… Kol, étant plus grand qu'Elena, toucha largement le fond du lac. Il se tint debout et agrippa Elena par les hanches pour la coller contre lui. Elle le surprit en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Mettant fin au baiser, ils se fixèrent en se souriant.**

« Je pourrais dire que tu es une belle rencontre, mais je n'ai pas encore exploité toutes tes capacités. » lui dit-il, le souffle court par ce baiser.

« Ramène-moi à la rive, et je te montrerais quelles sont mes capacités ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix suave.

**En seulement quelques secondes, Kol les sortit de l'eau, avant de déposer la jeune femme sur l'une des serviettes de bain. Kol s'allongea le premier, et Elena ne mit pas plus de deux secondes avant de s'asseoir sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté. Elle ne su si c'était la chaleur qui incitait sur son comportement, mais elle posa ses mains sur le torse musclé et mouillé de son nouvel amant, puis, se pencha pour l'embrasser… ou plutôt pour faire glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres. En réponse, Kol posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Elena tout en ouvrant la bouche. Elena y glissa sa langue et ils s'embrassèrent pleinement. Kol répondit à ce baiser avec fougue.**

« Kol… » marmonna-t-elle en rompant le baiser. « Tu préfères être au-dessus ou en dessous ? »

« Pour une première fois ma belle, je prends les commandes ! » répliqua-t-il avant de se redresser. « Je ne vais pas m'embarrasser des préliminaires. »

« Qui te dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? » arqua-t-elle, sans pour autant l'empêcher d'inverser leur place.

« Et bien ma belle… » dit-il tout en s'installant entre ses jambes. « Tu auras ta réponse quand j'en aurais fini avec toi ! »

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de coucher avec un inconnu après seulement une heure de _« conversation » _! » dit-elle en mimant les guillemets. « Alors si tu veux qu'on continue tout l'été, fais-moi crier. »

« J'ai pas de protections. » dit-il subitement. « Tu vois, en partant de chez moi, je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer une sirène dans le lac, et je ne m'attendais surtout pas à lui faire l'amour. »

« _Faire l'amour_, c'est vite dit beau gosse. C'est que du sexe ! » le reprit-elle.

« Pour moi ça ne change rien, mais si tu y tiens, d'accord, ce n'est que du sexe, mais alors sache que si ce n'est que du sexe, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. » l'informa-t-il.

« Ouh, montre ce que t'as dans le pantalon ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je n'ai pas de protections. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Oui, mais je suis une fille prudente avec un papa médecin, et malgré que je n'ai pas couché avec un garçon depuis des mois, je continue de prendre la pilule. » le rassura-t-elle.

**Kol esquissa un sourire, puis se redressa sur les genoux pour délester Elena du bas de son bikini, qu'il déposa sur la serviette libre, sans ôter ses yeux de l'entrejambe d'Elena, qui était d'une beauté et d'une perfection sans faille. Avide de le sentir à nouveau contre elle, la jeune femme le tira par l'élastique de son short trempé. Elle avait tiré si fort de ses deux mains, que le jeune homme évita de s'avachir sur elle en posant une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Elena lui baissa son short, et, sans pouvoir se contrôler le prit dans sa main. Kol laissa échapper un son rauque de sa gorge, et sa respiration se saccada à mesure qu'Elena le caressait… Elle était douée. Très douée même. Kol en avait fait des choses, sur le plan sexuel, avec son ex petite amie, Hayley, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Elena était beaucoup plus douée qu'Hayley. Il tardait au jeune homme de voir ce que la jeune femme avait dans le ventre… et ailleurs !**

**Quand Elena le relâcha – en accentuant bien une pression sur son sexe – Kol fondit sur la bouche tentatrice d'Elena. Non seulement elle avait des doigts de fées, mais elle embrassait comme une déesse, en plus d'être sculptée comme une déesse. Elle lui rendit son baiser, tout en remontant ses jambes le long de son corps. Elle gémit en sentant le sexe de Kol contre son intimité. Il semblait hésiter, mais Elena fut rassurer lorsqu'elle le sentit entrer en elle. Des mois sans faire l'amour, Elena ressentit un léger élancement, qui ne dura pas. La langue de Kol dévorant sa bouche lui fit oublier toute douleur potentielle ou futile. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, sans le presser de bouger. Le baiser qu'ils partageaient était assez langoureux pour la satisfaire… pour l'instant. Ce ne fut que lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, et qu'ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, que Kol donna un premier mouvement de hanche. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elena.**

« Oh putain que c'est bon. » gronda Kol en accentuant ses pénétrations.

« Hum… Kol… surtout ne t'arrête pas ! » gémit-elle.

« Aucun risque ma belle. » dit-il en s'emparant de sa bouche.

**Leurs langues se trouvèrent aussitôt, et Kol augmentait encore et encore ses coups de reins. Elena se moquait qu'ils étaient en pleine nature, ou même d'être surpris à n'importe quel moment. Elle prenait un pied pas croyable à embrasser Kol, à le sentir contre elle, **_**en elle**_**, à sentir sa peau sous ses mains… Il toucha un point sensible en elle, et Elena rompit le baiser pour s'exprimer… d'un gémissement plus aigu que les précédents.**

« Encore ? » demanda Kol, à bout de souffle.

« Ouiiiiiiii… encore… plus fort… » gémit-elle.

« Je vais te faire mal si je vais plus fort. » dit-il en capturant sa bouche à nouveau.

« Donne-moi ce putain d'orgasme bordel ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

**Elle lui empoigna les fesses. Des fesses parfaitement musclées et fermes. Elena pourrait les toucher toute la journée si possible. Kol donna plus de pression à ses va et viens, ce qui ravie Elena, dont les gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort. Son orgasme la frappa de plein fouet, alors qu'elle exprima sa jouissance d'un cri qui accompagna la jouissance de Kol. C'était… comme s'ils avaient tous les deux été trempés dans de l'acide… ou plutôt dans un volcan en pleine ébullition.**

« Je ne sais pas… si c'est la chaleur… ou le manque… mais c'était fantastique ! » haleta Kol.

« Le prends pas mal mais, t'es le meilleur coup que je me suis faite depuis des lustres. » avoua Elena.

« Oh non je ne le prends pas mal, au contraire. » dit-il alors qu'il venait de reprendre son souffle. « Alors, on va se revoir ? »

« Et bien, après ce qui vient de se passer, je me dis que tu n'as pas montré tout ce dont tu étais capable, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu savais ce dont je suis capable ma belle. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque. « Quand il s'agit de sexe, je suis sans limite. »

« Demain au Mystic Grill à quatorze heures ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Et qu'en est-il de mon deuxième round ? » voulut-il savoir.

« La patience est une vertu, beau gosse. » répondit-elle. « Sois patient, et tu ne seras pas déçu ! »

« J'ai droit à un dernier baiser ? » demanda-t-il.

« T'auras même le droit d'en reprendre quand on sera habillé ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

**Chose promise chose due. Après un dernier plongeon dans le lac, Kol et Elena s'était rhabillés. Elena avait prit Kol par la main et l'avait conduite jusqu'à sa voiture, où elle s'adossa pour prendre le visage de Kol en coupe et l'embrassa.**

« Je te dépose, beau gosse ? » susurra-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir ma belle. » lui dit-il sur le même ton.

**Quand Elena se gara devant le Manoir de la famille Mikaelson, elle lâcha un sifflement admiratif devant cette bâtisse.**

« Et bah, tes parents voient en grand. » dit Elena.

« Ouais, la distance des pièces est la seule chose de bien. » dit Kol d'un air las.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, ça sera comme chaque jour depuis plus de deux ans. » répondit-il.

« Hey… » dit-elle en lui prenant la main, attirant son attention. « Si t'as besoin, tu m'appelles, ok ? »

« Ça ira ma belle, mais merci de la proposition, je n'oublierais pas ! » dit-il en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser. « Pense à moi quand tu seras sous la douche, et attends-toi à recevoir pleins de sms coquins ! »

**Elle se mit à rire puis, après un dernier baiser, le regarda sortir de sa voiture et marcher en direction de sa maison… immense. Elle s'éloigna de la demeure et rentra chez elle.**

**En entrant chez lui, Kol mit un pas dans le salon. Sa mère s'y trouvait, un verre de vodka à la main. Mikael, le père de Kol, qui avait un visage carré, une expression dure et des yeux qui reflétaient sa personnalité sévère, entra du jardin, dont les portes-fenêtres immenses étaient ouvertes.**

« T'étais où ? » demanda-t-il à son fils.

« Comme si ça pouvait te faire quelque chose. » maugréa Kol.

« Répète ça ! » lui dit Mikael.

« J'étais au lac, ça te va comme réponse ? » rétorqua Kol.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. » le prévint Mikael.

« Ou quoi ? » contra Kol. « Tu vas m'en coller une ? Mais je t'en prie, te gêne pas, t'es doué pour ça. Cogner sur tes gosses ! »

**Empoignant son sac à dos, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce pour monter dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Elena avait passé la fin de sa matinée dans ce restaurant, qui avait été l'un des piliers de ses quatre années de lycée. Avec ses amis, Matt, Caroline et Bonnie, ils s'étaient tous les jours retrouvés ici, que ce soit après les cours ou pendant une soirée. Ça lui faisait bizarre, d'être dans cet endroit, **_**seule,**_** à faire une partie de billard en solo en attendant que son rencard arrive. La climatisation rendait l'atmosphère plus agréable. La chaleur n'avait toujours pas baissé, et Elena avait dû prendre deux douches froides depuis son réveil. La première à cause de la chaleur, la seconde pour avoir eu chaud rien qu'en repensant à Kol et à sa bouche !**

**Posant sa queue de billard sur le jeu, Elena prit le verre de thé glacé qui était posé juste à côté, et en bu une gorgée qui lui fit du bien. Malgré le bien-être qu'offrait la climatisation, la chaleur n'en était pas moins présente… Elle vida son verre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main se glisser sur sa taille. Ne portant qu'un bustier – avec un short en jean et une petite paire de ballerine – sa peau était exhibée. La main qui s'était posée sur sa peau lui déclencha des frissons.**

« Pile à l'heure ! » dit-elle en souriant.

**Elle reposa son verre à sa place initiale avant de se retourner pour faire face à Kol.**

« Bonjour beau gosse ! » le salua-t-elle en passant ses mains autour de son cou.

« Bonjour ma déesse ! » la salua-t-il à son tour, avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus privé : « Mes sms t'ont plu ? »

« Hum, oui, et particulièrement celui où tu faisais référence à… » commença-t-elle à dire avant de susurrer : « … ma langue qui tracerait le contour de tes pecs ! »

« T'as envie de sentir la mienne sur toi, Elena ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et profonde.

« Oui, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit. » le chauffa-t-elle tout en approchant sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer : « Rejoins-moi devant les toilettes des filles dans cinq minutes ! »

**Avant de partir, Elena lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille tout en y glissant sa langue. Elle lui vola un baiser, puis, attrapant son sac à main, disparu dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes des filles après avoir dit d'une voix normale :**

« Je reviens ! »

**En attendant, Kol fit mine de faire une petite partie de billard, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus d'attendre. Il avait comme des fourmillements dans tout son corps. Il ne connaissait Elena que depuis quoi ? Vingt-quatre heures ? Et il était déjà accro ?! Etait-ce possible de devenir accro à une fille après avoir couché avec elle une journée auparavant ?**

**Apparemment…**

**Ça devait faire cinq minutes… Peut-être moins… Il n'avait pas vérifié. **_**Finissant **_**sa partie, Kol fit mine d'aller nonchalamment aux toilettes. Une fille blonde vêtue d'une tenue de travail du Mystic Grill passa devant lui sans lui prêter attention. Elle semblait presser. Quand Kol trouva les toilettes pour filles, la porte était entrouverte, et elle s'ouvrit aussitôt en grand… sur Elena. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir, de part et d'autre, puis, prit Kol par le poignet et l'attira à l'intérieur. S'enfermant dans une cabine, Elena poussa le loquet. Kol rompit aussitôt la distance entre leurs lèvres, et les souda.**

**Tout en répondant au baiser – dans lequel leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet sensuel, Elena défit un à un, avec une impatiente non caché, les boutons de sa chemise. Une chemise étonnement légère. Quand elle sentit directement sa peau, elle montra sa joie en glissant ses mains dans son jean… qui était flexible.**

« Qui commence à faire glisser sa langue sur le corps de l'autre ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure aguicheur.

« Les dames d'abord ! » répondit-il en suçotant sa lèvre.

« Tu continues de m'embrasser. » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

« Hum je sais, mais j'adore ta bouche. » dit-il en l'embrassant pleinement.

« Hum… pareil beau gosse ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, Elena poussa doucement Kol contre la paroi de la cabine où ils se trouvaient, puis le débarrassa de sa chemise, qui tomba sur le carrelage blanc.**

« Pourquoi t'as pas mis de débardeur ? » demanda-t-elle en le caressant.

« J'étais tellement pressé de te voir, que je me suis habillé à la va-vite ! » répondit-il.

« Hum… » fit-elle en lui volant un baiser. « Tu vas réussir à rester silencieux ? »

« Je serai muet comme une tombe ! » affirma-t-il.

**Un dernier baiser langoureux, Elena bascula sur le cou de son amant. Elle était plus petite que lui, mais elle ne s'attarda pas, pensant qu'elle aurait d'autres occasions de le cajoler à cet endroit, alors elle descendit sur sa clavicule, son torse, ses tétons… qu'elle suçota et mordilla l'un après l'autre. Oui, cette fois-ci Elena avait bien l'intention de parcourir de sa bouche, de sa langue et de ses dents chaque partie du corps de Kol. Il était bâtit comme un Dieu Grec et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Certes, avec son ex petit ami – Mason Lockwood – ils avaient fait des choses dans leur moment d'intimité qui avait souvent été poussé très loin – tout en restant tous les deux, sans inclure une tierce personne, Elena avait été catégorique, personne d'autres… mais avec Kol, Elena sentait monter en elle un désir et des envies encore plus extrême. Glissant une main dans le jean du jeune homme, Elena l'emprisonna dans sa main et fit de lent vas et viens. Hum, il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement… Cette constatation la fit sourire alors qu'elle commença à lécher – tout en baissant son pantalon de sa main libre – le contour de ses pectoraux.**

_**Oh merde ! Pensa-t-il… **_**Elena lâcha son sexe le temps de tracer chaque contour de ses pecs avec sa langue. A mesure qu'elle se baissait, elle pouvait sentir son entrejambe s'humidifier à force de faire subir cette **_**'torture' **_**à son amant. S'accroupissant enfin, Elena s'empara de nouveau du sexe de Kol… Un sexe déjà bien érigé. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le stimuler, mais elle en mourait d'envie. Elle s'était même surprise à s'imaginer le prendre dans sa bouche, alors qu'elle prenait sa deuxième douche dans la matinée. Posant délicatement sa bouche sur son gland, Elena leva les yeux vers Kol, et capta son regard de braise noisette qui la dévisageait alors qu'il se mordit le poing. Elle esquissa un sourire, avant de le prendre un peu plus dans sa bouche… Elle ne le prenait pas entièrement, elle attendait. Petit à petit, le pénis de Kol disparaissait dans la bouche d'Elena, qui faisait glisser ses lèvres le long de son membre. A nouveau, elle posa sa main sur sa longueur, et fit des vas et viens avec sa main à mesure qu'elle en faisait avec sa bouche. Il avait un goût indescriptible. Elena, qui avait déjà fait des fellations alors qu'elle était encore avec Mason, ne pu retenir un gémissement. Son gémissement la fit trembler dans tout son corps. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse subir la même torture.**

« Elena… » haleta Kol. « Arrête, maintenant ! »

**Alors elle s'arrêta… pour voir Kol se vider de sa jouissance dans les toilettes. Les épaules du jeune homme se relevaient, s'affaissaient, se relevaient et s'affaissaient au même rythme que sa respiration. Elena se remis sur ses jambes, et ne pu rien faire qu'attendre… tout en fixant les fesses parfaites et nues de Kol. Ce dernier finit par se retourner au bout de longues secondes qu'avaient prit Elena pour le mater. D'un vive coup de pied, il sortit de son jean, et s'empara de la bouche d'Elena, lui donnant un baiser fulgurant, se moquant de sentir sa propre saveur. Ce fut son tour de la bloquer contre la paroi de la cabine.**

« Tu es… une véritable déesse. » chuchota-t-il. « Et maintenant, es-tu en mesure de te retenir de crier… de plaisir ? »

« Donne tout ce que t'as… beau gosse ! » lui répondit-elle.

**Avant que Kol ne puisse esquisser un nouveau baiser, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Des pas se firent entendre, alors les deux amants secrets se turent, pendant plusieurs minutes. Des minutes durant lesquelles, les mains de Kol ne restèrent pas inactives. Il entreprit de défaire avec lenteur le short en jean d'Elena, qu'il baissa et enleva. Tous ses gestes étaient doux et surtout inaudibles. Ils respiraient lentement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Nu, et à genou, Kol pouvait distinguer l'humidité à travers la petite culotte en dentelle que portait Elena. Elle était déjà prête pour lui. Lentement, il posa une main sur sa fine jambe, et la caressa du bout des doigts. Fermant les yeux, Elena passa les mains derrière son dos et détacha la fermeture cachée de son bustier. Le vêtement tomba au sol, libérant sa poitrine nue.**

**Des talons claquèrent. Ce devait être la personne qui était entrée dans les toilettes un peu plus tôt. De l'eau qui coulait se fit entendre, puis plus rien à part la porte qui claqua de nouveau. Kol se releva et embrassa Elena d'un tendre baiser. Un baiser qui prit de l'ampleur. Malgré la fraicheur qui régnait dans la pièce – où il risquait d'y avoir plusieurs autres allers-retours – une chaleur incommensurable transpirait de leur peau.**

« Elena… » murmura-t-il. « Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour. Je préfère qu'on soit protégé cette fois, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas te faire du bien. »

« Ce soir mes parents sont invités chez les Lockwood, et Jeremy est en Europe. » lui apprit-elle. « On aura la maison pour nous tout seul. »

« Bien. » dit-il. « Maintenant, je vais t'embrasser, ensuite je vais lécher tes seins, et pour finir, je vais te goûter. »

_« Oh la vache ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Il appliqua ses énumérations. Il l'embrassa. Langoureusement. Il joua avec sa langue, l'emprisonnant de ses lèvres quelques fois, léchant chaque contour de sa bouche jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. Et Elena en eut le souffle coupé. Quand le baiser prit fin, elle ferma les yeux à la sensation que lui faisait subir les mains de Kol sur ses seins. Il les malaxait avec douceur pendant qu'il parsemait une traînée de baisers sur sa peau jusqu'à l'entrée de sa poitrine. Se reculant et retirant ses mains des seins de la jeune fille, Kol la contempla. Avant de plonger sur sa poitrine ronde et ferme, Kol lui ôta sa culotte puis, n'y tenant plus, prit l'un de ses seins en bouche. Elena se cambra immédiatement… ou du moins autant qu'elle le pu contre la paroi de la cabine. Ils étaient tous les deux en tenue d'Adam et Eve, et l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient décidés de se découvrir plus profondément que la veille n'avait plus aucune importante. La sensation de la bouche de Kol autour de son sein, et en même temps de son main libre sur son autre sein, fit à Elena le même effet que si on l'avait jeté dans le cœur d'un volcan en fusion. Elle avait chaud. Très chaud même. Jamais quiconque ne l'avait comblé autant. Déjà la veille, Kol avait été plus que fabuleux lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, allongés sur une simple serviette sur les rives du lac Wickery, alors **_**là**_**, à cet instant précis, alors qu'il ne se servait de rien d'autre que de sa bouche, de sa langue et de ses mains…**

**Kol passa à l'autre sein, et il y passa le même laps de temps à le suçoter, à le mordiller et à le malaxer. Il pouvait sentir son propre désir revenir à la charge. Malgré la précédente fellation – douce et la meilleure qu'il avait eue de sa vie – que lui avait faite Elena, Kol se surprit à en vouloir plus. Encore et toujours plus ! Il entendit clairement les gémissements d'Elena. Elle essayait de les contrôler, mais c'était peine perdue. Le manque sexuel n'avait pas été assez assouvi la veille, au lac… Kol finit par se lasser, et descendit plus bas, sans ôter sa bouche de la peau de son amante. Il s'agenouilla complètement, puis, pour avoir un accès simple et efficace, il fit passer une des jambes d'Elena par-dessus son épaule. Il déposa un baiser sur sa cuisse, avant de lever les yeux – comme Elena l'avait fait pour lui plus tôt – et capta son regard. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête, signe qu'elle était prête… Et elle l'était !**

**Lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue se glisser contre son bouton de plaisir, Elena ravala le puissant cri qui menaçait de lui échapper. A la place d'un cri, ce fut un gémissement aigu qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Le gémissement suivant, Elena n'eut d'autre choix que de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Elle respirait difficilement. La langue de Kol la travaillait sans relâche – mais sans pour autant être brusque, bien au contraire il était doux !**

**Kol, qui tenait la jambe d'Elena par-dessus son épaule d'une main, donna une pression sur le clitoris d'Elena avec ses dents, qui la fit trembler. Il pouvait le sentir. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Il écarta sa bouche, prenant une grande bouffée d'air, mais le sourire aux lèvres qu'il arborait démontrait qu'il prenait un réel plaisir à la goûter… et à lui donner du plaisir. Il fit de nouveau glisser sa langue sur sa féminité, puis emprisonna son clitoris entre ses lèvres et se mit à le suçoter et à le lécher simultanément, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il voulait tant qu'elle jouisse… Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Kol s'arrêta, déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.**

**Se remettant sur ses jambes, après libéré celle d'Elena, Kol prit cette dernière dans ses bras. Toute tremblotante, Elena semblait se remettre à grande peine de son orgasme.**

« Je crois… que je vais m'évanouir… tellement c'était bon ! » marmonna-t-elle, pantelante.

« On ferait mieux de se rhabiller, tu ne crois pas ? » dit-il en reprenant lui aussi son souffle.

« Oui, tu as raison ! » approuva-t-elle.

**Ils durent mettre dix minutes pour se vêtir. Leurs gestes étaient aussi tremblotants que leurs corps.**

**Sur le parking, adossé à sa voiture, Elena répondait avidement au baiser de Kol. Lorsqu'il prit fin :**

« A quelle heure je viens chez toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je t'enverrais tous les détails dès que je serai chez moi. » répondit-elle. « Je vais prendre une douche bien froide en repensant à ta langue sur moi. »

« Oh viens par-là ma belle ! » sourit-il en l'embrassant.

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Dès qu'il rentra chez lui, la première chose que vit Kol, était son frère aîné – ou du moins l'un d'entre eux – qui descendait les grands escaliers de l'entrée qui menait à l'étage.**

« Nik ? » s'écria Kol avec surprise. « Bon sang, je ne t'attendais pas avant une semaine. »

« J'ai dû avancer mon voyage. » répondit Klaus en arrivant en bas des escaliers. « Approche p'tit frère ! »

**Les deux frères se prirent dans les bras. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis un an. Aucun des enfants Mikaelson n'avaient fait le voyage à Mystic Falls pour les fêtes de Noël. L'état dans lequel se trouvaient leurs parents depuis deux ans maintenant les décidaient rapidement sur ce genre d'évènement. Kol avait préféré Hawaii à Mystic Falls, pendant que les trois autres hommes de la famille et sa jumelle avaient leurs projets de leur côté.**

« Regarde-toi ! » dit Klaus en se détachant de son frère pour mieux l'observer. « La fac te fait du bien on dirait. Tu rayonnes ! »

« De une, arrête de me parler comme si j'étais une gonzesse. » dit Kol, qui fit rire son frère. « Et ensuite, ce n'est pas _que _la fac qui me donne ce teint splendide. »

« Oh, y a une fille là-dessous, je me trompe ? » voulut savoir Klaus.

« Ecoute, je te dirais tout, mais d'abord je monte prendre une douche et me changer. » lui dit Kol.

« D'accord, ensuite on va en ville et je t'invite. » dit Klaus. « Je veux tout savoir sur cette fille ! »

« Promis tu sauras tout, mais je vais devoir décommander une sacrée soirée. » avoua Kol. « Tu me prives d'une méga partie de jambe en l'air grand frère, je te le ferais payer ! »

**Klaus éclata de rire alors que son frère grimpa deux à deux les marches pour regagner sa chambre.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Elena rentra chez elle, et fut surprise de n'y trouver personne d'autres que…**

« Caroline ? »

**Une jeune fille, de l'âge d'Elena, blonde avec des yeux bleus, se trouvait dans le salon des Gilbert. Elle s'était retournée en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.**

« Mais, t'es arrivé quand ? » demanda Elena en déposant son sac à main sur un meuble.

« Il y a deux heures environs. » répondit Caroline. « Tu ne te souvenais plus que je revenais aujourd'hui ? »

« Si, j'ai eu ton message mais je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu serais là. » dit Elena en prenant son amie dans ses bras. « C'est bon de te revoir ! »

« A qui le dis-tu ? » dit Caroline en se décalant. « J'ai plein de truc à te raconter. »

« Moi aussi, mais avant faut que je prenne une douche, et que je décommande mon rendez-vous de ce soir ! » dit Elena.

« Tu avais rendez-vous ? » demanda Caroline.

« Ouais, euh, avec un gars que j'ai rencontré hier et… euh disons qu'on… se laisse déborder par notre manque sexuel ! » répondit Elena en choisissant bien ses mots.

« Non… » fit Caroline, mi-amusée mi-sérieuse. « Tu t'envoies en l'air avec un type que tu connais depuis une journée seulement ? »

« Les détails, après la douche ! » lui promit Elena.

« D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On passe toute la soirée ici dans ta chambre ou bien on va au Grill ? » voulut savoir Caroline.

« Hum, on se commande une pizza et on file au Grill juste après ? » proposa Elena.

« Ça marche ! » approuva Caroline.

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Après avoir mangé, Kol et Klaus s'étaient retrouvés au Mystic Grill. Ils avaient commandés une bière chacun, et ils allèrent à la table de billard pour disputer une partie entre frères.**

« Alors, dis-moi, comment s'appelle cette jeune femme qui semble de faire oublier ton ex ? » voulut savoir Klaus.

« T'es obligé de ramener Hayley sur le tapis ? » bougonna Kol.

« Ça va, c'est pas dramatique non plus, t'as tourné la page, je me trompe ? » répliqua Klaus.

« Non, mais quand même, j'ai pas envie de parler d'elle. » rétorqua Kol.

« D'accord, allez, comment s'appelle ta nouvelle chérie ? » demanda Klaus.

« Elle s'appelle Elena, elle est étudiante en littérature à Washington, elle est de Mystic Falls, et elle est hyper canon ! » répondit Kol. « En plus d'être belle à mourir, elle est sacrément douée si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Oui, je vois ! » ricana Klaus en jouant son tour.

_**Du côté des filles !**_

« Attends, vous vous êtes fais du bien dans les toilettes du Grill ? » répéta Caroline alors qu'elle et Elena descendaient du véhicule de cette dernière.

« Il m'avait chauffé toute la soirée avec ses texto, je ne voulais pas attendre moi. » se défendit Elena.

« Alors, ça valait le coup ? » demanda Caroline.

« Si tu savais comme il sait se servir de sa langue ! » répondit Elena un sourire en coin.

« Mieux que Mason ? » haussa Caroline.

« Oh oui bien mieux que ce crétin ! » acquiesça Elena. « Arrêtons de parler de ça, je vais lui sauter dessus si je le croise ! »

« Mason ou Kol ? » la taquina Caroline.

**Elena lui pinça le bras, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme, qui entraîna Elena à l'intérieur du Mystic Grill. Elles s'apprêtèrent à aller au bar se commander à boire, quand deux éclats de rire masculins leur parvinrent. Caroline en reconnut un… Autour de la table de billard, à jouer des parties, à boire de la bière et à rire aux éclats, Caroline et Elena virent chacune d'elles leurs amoureux.**

« Qu'est-ce que Kol fait là ? » s'étonna Elena. « Il m'avait dit qu'il passait la soirée avec son frère ? »

« Klaus _est_ son frère. Je te l'aurais bien dis si tu m'avais dis son nom de famille. » la gronda Caroline.

« Oh ça va ! » s'amusa Elena. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant qu'on est là ? On les snobe ou on va les rejoindre ? »

« Pour être franche, je ne serai pas contre un petit bisou de mon chéri ! » dit Caroline en jouant avec une mèche de ses boucles blondes.

« Je te suis, Kol me manque ! » dit Elena.

« Tu le connais que depuis vingt-quatre heures je te rappelle. » souleva Caroline.

« Et alors ? » arqua Elena avant de soupirer : « Qui peut résister à un tel sourire ? »

**Attrapant la main d'Elena, sans cacher son sourire, Caroline les dirigea vers la table de billard. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent de jouer, étonnés de voir les deux jeunes filles venir vers eux. Klaus ne pu poser la question à Caroline car elle s'était jetée à son cou pour l'embrasser. Amusé de voir son frère aîné aussi… amoureux, Kol détourna son regard sur Elena. Il détailla sa tenue. Elle portait une robe longue d'été, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Il se mordit les lèvres aussitôt. Ce serait tellement rapide de la coincer dans une pièce et de la prendre, ne soulevant que la robe. Il pointa son index dans sa direction et lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit. Dès qu'elle fut devant lui, il l'agrippa par la taille en enroulant un bras autour, et de son bras libre, porta une main à sa joue et posa sa bouche contre la sienne… avec une douceur qui rendit Elena flageolante. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, mais le bras de Kol autour d'elle l'empêcha de tomber alors qu'elle répondait au baiser. **

**Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court, mais ils étaient aussi observés par le deuxième couple. **

« T'es sûr que tu la connais depuis seulement une journée, p'tit frère ? » demanda Klaus. « Et t'as oublié de me dire que c'était le portrait craché de Katherine. »

« Tu connais ma cousine ? » réagit aussitôt Elena.

« Ouais, elle est fiancée à notre frère Elijah. » dit Klaus.

« Pfff, je me suis douté de rien en entendant ton nom ! » geignit Elena en regardant Kol.

« C'est pas grave ! » chuchota-t-il en lui volant un baiser.

« On peut s'incruster dans votre partie ? » demanda Caroline.

« Tu es une calamité au billard, Trésor ! » lui rappela Klaus.

« Alors ça c'est pas gentil. » s'exclama Caroline. « Je fais de mon mieux, d'accord ? »

« Oui, trois coups sur quatre tu rates la boule. » se moqua Klaus.

**Caroline lui mit une tape sur l'épaule… Une tape qui ne fit pas grand-chose à Klaus en dehors de le faire rire. **

**Pendant que Klaus ce fit pardonner en la consolant, Kol reporta son regard sur Elena, dont le visage était dégagé par une magnifique tresse coiffée sur le côté.**

« On s'éclipse ? » demanda-t-il tout bas.

**Elena failli répondre quand une douleur vigoureuse au ventre la frappa. Elle ferma les yeux et porta une main à son ventre.**

« Quoi ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » s'alarma Kol.

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! » hoqueta Elena.

_**Merde, pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant aux toilettes. Non, pas ce soir ! **_**Elle s'enferma dans une cabine, qu'elle ferma à clé… En y ressortant quelques minutes tard, elle allait un peu mieux, mais la douleur était toujours là. Tout en avalant un médicament contre la douleur qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac au cas où des jours comme celui-ci arrivaient à l'improviste, Elena se claqua mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé que ses règles se manifesteraient dans les prochains jours… Elles tombaient vraiment mal.**

**Une fois le comprimé avalé avec de l'eau, Elena sortit des toilettes et croisa Kol dans le couloir.**

« Hey, tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il de demander.

« Ouais, mais on va devoir arrêter de se… câliner pendant quelques jours. » répondit Elena.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kol avant de comprendre. » Non, ne me dis que t'as tes… »

« Et ouais. » affirma Elena. « J'ai trop la poisse, moi qui espérait une nuit de folie avec toi. »

« Mais on a tout le temps pour ça. » la rassura-t-il en prenant son visage entre les mains. « Il nous reste tout l'été. Qu'est-ce qu'une semaine… d'accord deux, sur huit semaines, hein ? »

« Va falloir t'occuper autrement en attendant. » dit-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, et ce n'est parce que t'as tes règles qu'on ne se verra pas. » lui dit-il.

« Il vaudra mieux éviter, sinon je risque de succomber avant que ça se finisse. » avoua Elena.

« Je suis si irrésistible que ça ? » demanda-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. » répondit-elle.

…

**Les tout premiers jours, Elena resta cloitrée dans son lit ou devant la télé. Une fois que les douleurs étaient devenus supportables et moins présentes, au bout du quatrième jour, Elena sortit avec Caroline pour une virée shopping. Elles furent tristes d'apprendre que Matt et Bonnie ne revenaient finalement pas pendant l'été.**

**Elena fut soulagée lorsque ses règles se terminèrent enfin. Elle avait reprit la pilule deux jours après leur commencement. Ce soir là, alors qu'elle avait prit une douche, Elena ne voulait qu'une chose : revoir Kol ! Sortant de la douche en serviette, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kol, qui décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.**

_« Que puis-je faire pour toi ma douce ? »_

« M'attendre devant chez toi, je passe te prendre dans moins d'une heure et, on pourrait reprendre où on s'en était arrêté il y a une semaine, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« _Serait-ce une invitation à faire des folies de nos corps ? »_

« Tu as tout compris. »

_« Je t'attends ma belle._

**Ils raccrochèrent, et Elena chercha la tenue parfaite. Une tenue simple, légère, sexy et sans encombre. Une tenue qui permettrait à Kol de la toucher et de l'embrasser à sa guise. Elle opta finalement pour une robe bustier blanche, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, et une paire de ballerine, qui lui permettrait de conduire sans soucis. Heureusement que ses parents étaient sortis, car s'ils la voyaient habillés de cette façon… Mettant un peu de maquillage sur ses paupières et sur ses lèvres, Elena remonta ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, puis, enfilant une veste blanche, elle sortit de la maison avec son sac à main.**

**Elle se retrouva, comme une semaine plus tôt, devant l'imposante demeure de la famille Mikaelson. Kol monta dans la voiture, au côté passager, et Elena se remit en route.**

« Où est-ce qu'on va ma belle ? » demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas les jambes à moitiés nues de la jeune fille.

« Quelque part où on ne nous verra pas faire des galipettes dans ma voiture. » répondit-elle avant de se lécher la lèvre supérieure.

« Ne me dis pas des trucs comme ça ma belle. » grogna Kol. « T'as fais exprès de mettre une jupe aussi courte, hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas une jupe, c'est une robe. » l'informa-t-elle alors qu'elle enfonça sa voiture dans la forêt.

**Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être à l'endroit qu'elle cherchait, Elena coupa le moteur de sa voiture, en verrouilla les portes et ôta sa veste. Kol déglutit en s'apercevant que la robe n'avait aucune bretelle.**

« Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ? » souffla-t-il.

« Hum… » minauda Elena en se penchant vers lui. « J'avais espéré que ce serait toi qui me tuerait… sexuellement ! »

« Tu es le Diable en personne. » chuchota-t-il.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? » demanda-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Oui j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. » répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Alors en scelle beau gosse. J'ai trop envie de toi, à tel point que je vais exploser si tu ne me touches pas ! » gémit-elle. « On va sur la banquette arrière ? »

« Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ma beauté ! » dit Kol en s'emparant de sa bouche.

**Après un baiser qui les laissa à bout de souffle, Elena se glissa à l'arrière de sa voiture, très vite rejointe par Kol. Elle se retrouva, la bouche plaquée contre celle de Kol, en l'espace de quelques secondes. Les mains de ce dernier se frayèrent un chemin sous la robe, caressant ses jambes fines et douces, alors qu'Elena tira si fort sur la chemise de Kol, que les boutons finirent par sauter. La chemise fut projetée sur le siège avant, très vite rejoint par le débardeur de Kol, laissant le garçon torse nu. Un torse qu'Elena embrassa et lécha. La saveur de sa peau lui avait particulièrement manqué, tout comme sa texture. Remontant vers sa bouche, Elena y força l'entrée de sa langue et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Le jeune homme la laissa prendre les devants et glissa ses mains derrière son dos. Il sourit en sentant le métal froid d'une fermeture éclair. Il la fit glisser vers le bas, et baissa le tissu afin de libérer la poitrine ronde d'Elena. Une poitrine qu'il malaxa.**

« Pas de préliminaires. » décida Elena en rompant le baiser. « J'ai trop envie de te sentir en moi. »

« Et si j'ai envie de te cajoler pendant de longues minutes ? » dit Kol.

« Plus tard, je te le promets, mais d'abord fais-moi l'amour, vite ! » quémanda-t-elle en se reculant pour lui défaire le jean.

**Avant de s'en défaire, Kol s'empara de plusieurs préservatifs dans la poche arrière de son vêtement.**

« Dépêche-toi j'en peux plus ! » le pressa Elena en se débarrassant de sa robe et de sa culotte.

**Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kol. Il prenait un malin plaisir à voir Elena être aussi pressée de faire l'amour, alors qu'il prenait tout son temps pour mettre son préservatif. Quand il eut enfin mit la protection sur son membre, Elena souffla de soulagement et s'empressa de se remettre sur lui, et, pour faire taire cette envie profonde en elle, Elena se laissa glisser sur lui. Elle ferma les yeux à mesure que le sexe de Kol entrait en elle. Kol, lui, avait agrippé les hanches d'Elena dès qu'elle se fut à nouveau assise sur lui. Il buta au fond de son ventre, et les deux amants soupirèrent de concert. Elena passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec une sensualité qui dérouta Kol, alors que le jeune homme se mit à rouler des yeux quand Elena bougea ses hanches. En rouvrant les yeux, Elena croisa le regard de Kol. Il était aussi haletant et aussi en manque qu'elle. **

**Elena avait déjà fait l'amour dans une voiture, elle savait donc y faire lorsqu'elle était au-dessus de son amant. Posant ses mains sur le torse de Kol, elle bougea… Plus avidement et avec plus de force de minute en minute. Les vitres du véhicule furent recouvertes de buées. Il faisait tellement chaud dans l'habitacle… Kol attira Elena par la nuque, d'une seule main, et l'embrassa langoureusement, sans qu'elle s'arrête de bouger pour autant. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et ils durent rompre le baiser, mais Kol fit basculer sa bouche dans le cou d'Elena. Le manque de la semaine était tellement intense, que l'orgasme ne mit pas longtemps à les frapper.**

« Encore… » haleta Elena.

**Cette fois, Kol les allongea sur la banquette. Elena enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il commença à remuer ses hanches…**

**Ils avaient usés la quasi-totalité des préservatifs que Kol avait emportés. Il était tard… Très tard. Minuit passé. Ils avaient fait l'amour, encore et encore, dans toutes les positions permises par la restriction occasionnée par le peu d'espace qu'ils avaient. **

« On ferait mieux de rentrer. » dit Elena. « Enfin, si j'arrive à bouger. »

« T'as été fabuleuse, encore une fois ! » répliqua Kol.

« Rhabilles-toi, ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! » le prévint-elle.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas de rester dans cette voiture jusqu'au petit matin. » dit-il. « Nik est avec Caroline, et je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer, surtout si mes parents sont encore debout. »

« Tu sais, j'espère que d'ici à ce qu'on retourne dans nos facs, on fera au moins l'amour dans un lit. » dit Elena.

**Kol sourit, et il la regarda se pencher vers l'avant de la voiture pour prendre ses vêtements – sa robe et sa culotte – qui avaient atterrit sur le siège avant. Quand elle se rassit, elle s'apprêta à remettre son sous-vêtement en dentelle, mais sa respiration satura et elle stoppa ses gestes en sentant la bouche de Kol sur son épaule. Il remonta sur son cou puis son lobe de l'oreille.**

« Tu me rends fou, Elena. » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi quand je serai de retour à Londres. »

« Moi non plus… » souffla-t-elle. « Oh Mon Dieu, ne t'arrête pas ! »

**Et il ne s'arrêta pas. Aucun d'eux ne s'arrêta… ou du moins pas tant que l'envie et le désir étaient présents…**

**Au matin, Elena rentra chez elle avec un sommeil qu'elle démontra par un énorme bâillement, qu'elle laissa échapper une fois le seuil de sa maison passée. Elle ne remarqua même pas ses parents, qui arrivaient de la cuisine, alors qu'elle montait dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et quand sa tête toucha son coussin, elle s'endormit aussitôt.**

**Il en avait été de même pour Kol, qui s'était endormi comme une masse une fois dans sa propre chambre. Faire l'amour toute la nuit à l'arrière d'une voiture était… épuisant !**

…

_**Un mois plus tard !**_

**L'été touchait bientôt à sa fin. Kol et Elena vivaient toujours une liaison aussi passionnée. La canicule qui avait touché Mystic Falls début juillet avait baissée, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le couple ait arrêté de se voir, bien au contraire. Ils leur arrivèrent quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient prévus lorsqu'ils avaient couchés ensemble la première fois…**

**Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ça, personne ne l'avait vu venir… Mais il y avait un hic, dans deux semaines, Kol devait repartir à Londres préparer sa rentrée… et Elena devait rentrer à Washington…**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Ce matin-là, alors que Kol se préparait pour rejoindre Elena – qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours dû à ses menstruations – le jeune homme décida d'avouer ses sentiments à Elena, mais il avait besoin de conseil, alors il sortit de sa chambre et alla voir son frère, qui n'était toujours pas reparti à New-York. Il entra sans frapper car il savait son frère seul.**

« Nik, il faut que je te parle ! » dit Kol en fermant la porte derrière lui. « Nik ? »

« Je suis là » ! fit la voix de Klaus, qui sortit de son dressing, uniquement vêtu d'un jean.

« J'ai besoin… des conseils ! » dit Kol.

« Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je… je suis amoureux d'Elena. » avoua Kol.

« Et alors, c'est mal ? » voulut savoir Klaus.

« Nik, elle vit aux Etats-Unis, et je repars bientôt pour Londres. Dis-moi comment je suis censé continuer cette histoire ? » exposa Kol.

« Il faut que tu en parles avec elle, et puis, rien ne t'empêche de changer de fac. » expliqua Klaus. « Toute la famille habite en Amérique, il n'y a que toi et Rebekah qui avaient décidés de rester à Londres. »

« Je vais entrer en troisième année, je ne peux pas me faire transférer comme ça. » dit Kol.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ? » dit Klaus. « Ecoute, parle à Elena de tes sentiments, ensuite, si tu veux te faire transférer dans la même fac d'Elena, appelle Finn, il saura t'obtenir une place, tu sais bien qu'il a assez d'influence pour ça. »

« Mais… et si Elena ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime ? » demanda Kol.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. » dit Klaus.

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Elena s'était réveillée avec… une incertitude. Comment réagirait Kol lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ? Mal, sans doute. Leur liaison temporaire n'était pas censée devenir autre chose que du sexe. Assise sur le canapé du salon, Elena ne faisait pas attention au film qui était diffusé. Un coussin dans les bras, elle réfléchissait. Si Kol n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle, elle aurait le cœur brisé… encore.**

« Elena, tout va bien ? » demanda Miranda, sa mère.

« Pas vraiment non ! » répondit Elena.

« Tu n'es pas enceinte au moins ? » s'alarma Miranda en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Non, je ne suis pas enceinte. » s'amusa Elena. « Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Parce que tu sembles être très attaché à ce garçon que tu fréquentes depuis ton retour, tu rentres souvent au petit matin… » commença à dire Miranda.

« Maman, ce n'est pas parce que je couche avec lui que je suis forcément enceinte. On prend nos précautions tous les deux. » lui dit Elena.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas toujours suffisant. » dit Miranda.

« Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas enceinte. » dit Elena.

« Bien, alors pourquoi tu es aussi déprimée ? » demanda Miranda.

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. » répondit Elena, triste.

« Oh ma chérie, pourquoi es-tu si triste, toi qui pensait ne plus pouvoir aimer un garçon après ce que t'as fais Mason ? » voulut savoir Miranda.

« Il va repartir en Angleterre pendant que je serai à Washington. On n'arrivera pas à tenir la distance. » dit Elena.

« Tu dois en discuter avec lui, tu ne peux pas dire que vous n'arriverez à rien en vivant dans un autre pays. Si vous le voulez tous les deux, vous pourrez tenir le coup. » tenta de la rassurer Miranda.

**Elena soupira avant que son téléphone n'émette un **_**bip, **_**lui annonçant l'arrivée d'un texto…**

_**« We need to talk. Meet me at the lake in an hour… xoxo Kol ! »***_

_**Une heure plus tard !**_

**Elena gara sa voiture dans un chemin de terre, tout près du lac. Kol était là, debout à l'endroit même où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Sortant de sa voiture, Elena, qui avait mis une paire de tennis par prudence, s'avança vers son amant… Vers celui dont elle était tombée follement amoureuse.**

**Il avait entendu la voiture arriver. Il avait entendu la portière de la voiture claquer. Il se retourna en entendant des pas venir dans sa direction. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud même si l'état de canicule n'avait plus lieu d'être. Elena portait un short en jean beige et un débardeur blanc avec sa paire de tennis. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval la rendant magnifique. **_**Elle est tout le temps magnifique, se dit-il.**_

« Salut ! » dit-elle en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

« Merci d'être venu. » lui dit-il.

« On avait rendez-vous de toute façon. » dit Elena. « Alors, pourquoi t'as tenu à ce qu'on se voit _ici_ ? »

« J'ai un truc important à te dire. » commença-t-il à dire.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit Elena.

« Je sais qu'entre nous, ça ne reposait que sur le sexe, et je m'en suis contenté parfaitement, mais, il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu. » poursuivit-il.

« Si tu veux arrêter, il faut me le dire, je peux l'encaisser. » dit Elena.

« Je ne veux pas arrêter, Elena. » réfuta-t-il en la fixant. « Je… je t'aime ! »

**Elena sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il l'aimait… **

« Dis quelque chose ! » la supplia-t-il. « Ton silence est intenable, il faut que je sache si tu ressens les mêmes sentiments que moi ! »

« J'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de toi moi non plus, mais je t'aime aussi ! » dit Elena.

**Ils étaient tous les deux soulagés d'un poids énorme. Kol rompit la distance entre eux et l'embrassa. Le baiser était différent…**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Il se fichait de savoir si oui ou non ses parents étaient là. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Elena. Il l'avait ramené chez lui et l'avait conduite aussitôt dans sa chambre. Verrouillant la porte pour ne pas être dérangé, tirant les rideaux pour tamiser la pièce, Kol rejoignit Elena sur le lit, s'agenouillant sur me matelas puis prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Elle s'était débarrassée de ses chaussures… il en avait fait de même. Déjà leurs mains cherchèrent les vêtements de l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent vite en sous-vêtements, allongés l'un contre l'autre. Le baiser sembla ne prendre jamais fin. Il dura de longues minutes. Kol profitait de ce baiser pour couvrir le corps d'Elena de caresses. Il caressa son bras, sa hanche… tout ce qui se trouvait sur le chemin de sa main.**

**Ils eurent le besoin de respirer. Leur poitrine s'élever frénétiquement.**

« On y arrivera Elena, je te le promets. » lui dit-il.

**Elle su de quoi il voulait parler. Elle l'attira pour un nouveau baiser. Kol faufila sa main derrière son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. La poitrine à nue, Kol en effleura les seins avant d'y poser sa bouche. Elena inversa leur place, et parsema son torse de tendres baisers. Une fois nus sous les draps, Kol mit un préservatif et entra en elle. Cette fois, il n'était que douceur du début à la fin. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent. Kol maintenait ses pénétrations à un rythme doux et régulier, qui les fit approcher du point de non-retour. Les gémissements d'Elena et ceux de Kol emplirent la pièce…**

**Blottis l'un contre l'autre après l'amour, le sourire aux lèvres, le couple resta silencieux quelques minutes. Tout était différent entre eux à présent. L'amour les avait frappés alors qu'ils ne s'attendaient qu'à entretenir une relation purement physique.**

_**Quelques semaines plus tard !**_

_**Université de Washington !**_

**Elena avait réintégré le campus de sa fac quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait toujours la même colocataire de chambre, une fille qui se prénommait Julia et qui étudiait l'économie. Entourée par la foule d'étudiant, Elena se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bâtiment dans lequel elle devait se rendre pour son premier cours de la matinée, qui n'était que dans quarante minutes. Elle voulait être en avance pour ne pas croiser une certaine personne.**

_« Elena, attends ! »_

_**Et merde ! **_**Elle s'arrêta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour voir qui c'était, elle avait parfaitement reconnue s**_**a **_**voix. A contrecœur, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Etrangement, sa présence ne lui faisait plus rien.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mason ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Te parler ! » répondit-il.

« Et bien parles ! » l'incita-t-elle. « Dépêche-toi j'ai un cours qui commence bientôt ! »

« Tu m'en veux encore, c'est ça ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Non, pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour m'avoir brisé le cœur après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ? » railla Elena.

« Je suis désolé, Elena, je sais que j'ai été con et je le regrette. » dit Mason. « Ecoute, cette fille ne compte pas pour moi, je ne suis plus avec elle. »

« Tant mieux pour toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je retournerais avec un tricheur et un menteur tel que toi ! » rétorqua Elena.

« On pourrait reprendre à zéro, hein ? » proposa-t-il.

« Non, je n'ai pas envie de repartir à zéro avec toi. » répondit-elle. « Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi. Ecoute, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un pendant mes vacances, et c'est de lui dont je suis amoureuse à présent. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ou dire pour que tu me donnes une seconde chance ? » dit-il. « Je sais que je peux me faire pardonner ! »

« Tu as raté ta chance en me trompant, Mason, alors arrête d'espérer et oublie-moi ! » claqua Elena.

**Son téléphone sonna, et un sourire étira ses lèvres en lisant le prénom de Kol !**

« Bonjour toi ! »

« _Bonjour ma belle ! »_

**Elle se moquait totalement que Mason fut à côté d'elle à ce moment là. **

« _Qui c'est le type à côté de toi ? »_

« Oh, juste mon ex qui essaie de… Attends, comment tu sais qu'il est à côté de moi ? »

_« Lève les yeux ma belle ! »_

**Elle leva les yeux… Elle mit fin à l'appel d'un geste machinal. Il était là. Ce n'est pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être là alors qu'il devait être à Londres… Elle ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, pensant qu'elle était en train de rêver, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il était toujours là, à quelques mètres devant elle… alors elle se mit à courir vers lui. Lui, de son côté, avançait normalement. Il tendit les bras dès qu'elle fut près de lui, et l'accueillit lorsqu'elle se jeta à son cou. Leurs corps ne furent pas la seule chose à entrer en collision. Elena s'était empressée de l'embrasser.**

**De loin, Mason tourna les talons devant ce spectacle qu'il ne pouvait supporter.**

**Kol et Elena continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle ne leur manque.**

« Ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Elena.

« Je ne pouvais pas retourner à Londres et ne plus te voir, alors j'ai appelé mon frère Finn, et il a réussi à me faire transférer depuis Oxford. » répondit Kol.

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. » dit-il.

« T'es vraiment là. T'as changé de pays et d'école… » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Pour toi, rien que pour toi ma belle. » dit-il en lui caressant une joue. « Je t'aime tellement Elena. »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » sourit-elle.

« On va passer deux années de folies, fais-moi confiance. » chuchota-t-il.

« Seulement deux ans ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Aussi longtemps que notre amour durera ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Aucun d'eux ne prêta attention aux regards que leur lançaient les étudiants. Tous connaissaient Elena, mais pas Kol, et il trouvait le spectacle étrange…**

**D'un simple amour de vacances, leur histoire s'était muée en bien plus. Il s'était transformé en un amour qu'ils croyaient perdus après les défaites amoureuses précédentes. La fac serait bien plus amusante désormais !**

* * *

*Il faut qu'on parle. Rendez-vous au lac dans une heure !

**Je sais que cet O.S est court, mais je ne peux pas faire tout le temps des O.S de 50 pages. J'espère que cette petite création vous a plu, et que les quatre lemon HOT vous ont plu... **

**A très vite pour de nouveau écrits !**

**Aurélie !**


End file.
